


Boning

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corsetry, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has no frame of reference for how this scene has driven him so bad, but he is not about to try and understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **firstlightofeos** for the beta, and chat for the help as I wrote this.

The laces constrict against the bone, pushing his ribs closer and closer together. It borders on the pleasant side of painful, a feeling that intensifies as Erik tightens the laces further.

There is something else in the feeling of the corset against Charles’ skin, something he has yet to suss out with his telepathy, something that leaves him light-headed and wanting. His cock blushes darker with Erik’s final tug, rising up towards his stomach.

Their scene’s emotional tenor makes Charles want to drive against Erik, looking for any sort of release, though he knows that ultimately, the decision of what to take and what to give lies with Erik. Even so, Charles still cannot help rubbing against Erik’s thigh, seeking the rush of tipping over the edge and collapsing into the sensation of lust, want and the unified feeling of being close to and a part of Erik, and Erik alone. But as they are standing, Charles can only continue to slide up and down to bring himself some fraction of pleasure before Erik initiates anything more, though the long-drawn-out ministrations are sending Charles’ mind reeling.

For all Erik’s deliberately slow work tying the corset, Charles can tell that Erik is not unaffected. There is a telltale bead of moisture on the back of Charles’ thigh from Erik’s erection, and Charles wants nothing more than for Erik to push himself in, burying himself deep into Charles and only coming out after they share their mutual pleasure have left them open to each other.

Erik’s hands come up to rest against either side of Charles’ now-slimmer waist, and Charles moans at the feeling of Erik stroking the metal boning through the satin of the corset. The sensation of Erik moving between Charles’ thighs is enough to make him come, but Charles quiets that part of his brain, waiting for Erik to move again and settle in.

When they are rocking back and forth in tandem, it feels better than anything they have done before. Charles, hazily, has no idea if that is from the corsets or if it is the driving force of Erik’s pace that finally brings him over.

The particulars matter not, he knows when he can think again. All that matters is how he feels when Erik and he are together.


End file.
